grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Rama
There once existed in Silver Land an elite group of warriors who managed to transcend the limitations of most warriors through long and hard training. Warriors able to achieve this heightened state of consciousness were called "Rama". Warriors like the traitor, Victor. Together with the Grand Chase, Jin defeated Victor, who had once been Jin's master, at his castle. Victor had long ago betrayed the Silver Knights to become the Supreme Leader of the Black Knights. Once Victor was weakened he retreated within his castle and as they pursued him, the Grand Chase could feel a strange energy emanating from within the castle. Finding the source of this energy, the Grand Chase discovered that it was coming from a set of powerful weapons called Vajra, weapons used by the Rama. It was said that Victor had been training to become a Rama, but having been seduced by the evil he could inflict as a Rama, he failed to achieve enlightenment and in his failure hid the Vajra away. Realizing his own weakness against Victor, Jin took up the Vajra, and summoning all the strength in his heart, fought valiantly and with renewed vigor against Victor, achieved enlightenment and saved his friends. Like the Fighter, the Vajra wielding Rama is also adept at close quarter combat. Luckily, this shortcoming is more than compensated by the Rama's more intense Burning mode and evasive moves as well as his strengthened Chi. Charging his Chi while performing one of Rama's specials will produce even greater results. Rama can also change his stance, a skill unique to this job, allowing for continuous combos and a wide display of excellent offensive and defensive techniques. Requirements It is necessary to be level forty (40) to be able to participate in Fourth (4th) Job Promotion. "You must face three trials, if you are pursuing true strength. Overcome them all to attain a new level of consciousness. For now, you must overcome the first trial. Indeed, do you have what it takes?" "You've overcome the First Trial. You are indeed strong. However your strength merely signals a strong mortal body. True strength lies in the hearts that does not waver." - A Seed of Doubt - "True Awakening cannot happen until the mind and body become one. Now, this is the final trial. Overcome this final test and a whole new world will open up before you!" - The Epiphany - GP Mission (Cost 18,000 GP) Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki at Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Rama's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk at the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Rama's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''Taunt' '''Game End' Basic Movements Normal Rama combo.png|Basic Combo Rama crit.png|Critical Attack Rama double.png|Double Attack Rama jumpatk.png|Jump Attack Rama dash.png|Dash Rama airdash.png|Air Dash Rama dashatk.png|Dash Attack Rama dodge.png|Shadow Dodge Rama dash dodge.png|Roll Rama Chi charge.png|Chi Charge Rama Grab.png|Grab Chi Note that Rama generates chi much faster than Jin's previous classes. Rama Burning chi wave.png|Chi Wave Rama chi wave.png|Chi Wave (without chi) Rama Hanuman.png|Hanuman Rama Storm Fist.png|Storm Fist Stance Change Rama has a special ability called '''Stance Change', allowing him to use numerous attacks while this mode is active. To initiate, press . When Stance Change is initiated, the Rama will just stand still motionless. Rama can activate his Stance Change during a dash attack, the 3rd/4th hit of the basic combo, or during a roll. By effectively utilizing the Stance Change, the Rama can further enhance his damage potential or increase his survivability rate in battle. Rama Rapid Fire.png|Rapid Fire Rama Bagua Trigram.png|Bagua Trigram Rama Falling Sky.png|Falling Sky Rama backroll.png|Phoenix Shrine Kick Rama dodge.png|Shadow Dodge Skills Normal Rama 1.png|Striking Snake Onslaught Rama 2.png|Destroyer of Heaven Rama 3.png|White Monkey Washing Face Rama 4th skill.png|Fists of Heaven & Earth Burning Skills Rama 1 Burning.png|Burning Striking Snake Onslaught Rama 2 Burning complete.png|Burning Destoyer of Heaven Rama 3 Burning.png|Burning White Monkey Washing Face Trivia *Rama is also known as Emperor or Deva. *In Hinduism, Rama was the seventh avatar of the God Vishnu, and is considered to be one of his most important avatars and is one of the most widely worshipped Hindu deity. *In real life, Vajra is a Sanskrit word meaning both thunderbolt and diamond. It is also a symbolic ritual object symbolizing a thunderbolt (irresistible force) and a diamond (indestructibility). *Rama is the only Fighter Class that says nothing for his Fall Recovery Attack. *Rama's Phoenix Shrine Kick is present in the voice over file, however it is not used in-game. **It is possible that it's not used in-game due to the length of .wav file compared to the duration of the animation, as well as the transition to Rapid Fire. *Rama has an ability called "Blazing Phoenix" in his voice over file. **This ability may possibly be a Burning Technique but was removed for unknown reasons. *This is the only 4th job that actually had to do a 4th quest to gain the Protector of the Gods Crest. *Like the Prime Knight, Rama does not possess a 4th job Weapon Accessory. *Like the Prime Knight, Rama has a "Just Frame" technique. Category:Jobs and Classes